story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Rivals (NRV)
In Story of World: New Rainbow Village, the other couples can get married. Players must see the 4 rival events in order to get other couples hitched together. The romance couples are: *Fabian and Julie *Guillaume and VM *Henrik and Nathania *Joshua and Dakota *Kasper and Kari *Leopold and Henriette *Morten and Luna *Prince Jean and Charlotte *Rafael and Katja *Reto and Leona *Stefan and Alexandra *Tim and Rani The rest of the marriage candidates do not have a potential love interest. They will always be single. Rival Events The Rival Events will occur if a marriage candidate's heart colour is at the matching requirement level only, not less or more. The player can activate a Romance Event at black, purple, blue, and yellow heart colours. The events also must be viewed in order, so for example if you haven't seen the Purple Rival Event and the boy or girl is at a blue heart, the event will not activate until he/she is back to a purple color and one can't skip ahead to see the yellow rival event. *The black rival event is a scene of two couple getting to know each other. *The purple rival event is a scene of two couple getting to know each other better. *For blue rival event, the marriage candidate will stop by your house in the morning and ask if they should tell their potential spouse the feeling that he/she has for him/her. *The yellow rival event is where the two couple decide to get married. If the player is married, then the symbol point requirement is no longer necessary. Since the player has picked their own spouse, the other rivals can freely marry on their own. The next day after viewing the yellow romance event, you will receive a phone call from one of the rival couple. The marriage candidate will tell one the date their wedding will take place. The wedding day is typically 1 week from the date of their last rival event. The ceremony will shift over a day if it was going to held on a festival, someone's birthday, or if the weather on the wedding day is Rainy or Snowy. Rival Wedding Ceremony On the day of romance wedding, head to the church and walk inside at 10:00. Players will get to witness the wedding between two couple, which is over as quickly as it begins. When the ceremony is over you will appear inside your house at 22:00 and then the day will end. Most of romance couples have the husband living with the wife, but there are a few exceptions (Henrik & Nathania, Kasper & Kari, Morten & Luna, Tim & Rani) where the wife moves in with the husband. That person's bed will turn into a double bed. *Fabian and Julie - Fabian moves to Blue Wing Mansion *Guillaume and VM - Guillaume moves to Café de Chat *Henrik and Nathania - Nathania moves to Henrik's House *Joshua and Dakota - Joshua moves to the Workshop *Kasper and Kari - Kari moves to Sunbeam Real Estate *Leopold and Henriette - Leopold moves to Little Wing Patisserie *Morten and Luna - Luna moves to Morten's House *Prince Jean and Charlotte - Prince Jean moves to Charlotte's café *Rafael and Katja - Rafael moves to Katja's House *Reto and Leona - Reto moves to Leona's House *Stefan and Alexandra - Stefan moves to Alexandra's House *Tim and Rani - Rani moves to Tim's House Rival Children The romance children system is very similar to Story of World II: A Flowery Life. Each of the marriage rivals will produce one offspring. This is usually 1 month (30 days) after the wedding. If the rival child was going to be born on a festival day, its birth is pushed off until the next day. The romance children are: *Annie - Leopold and Henriette's daughter *Dio - Tim and Rani's son *Fritz - Stefan and Alexandra's son *Giorgio - Reto and Leona's son *Heidi - Fabian and Julie's daughter *Kaylee - Joshua and Dakota's daughter *Margrethe - Kasper and Kari's daughter *Princess Laura - Prince Jean and Charlotte's daughter *Sven - Henrik and Nathania's son *Willem - Rafael and Katja's son *Xander - Guillaume and VM's son You will receive a call from the father side, announcing that his wife is pregnant. Enter the couple's house and go to bedroom. It will immediately look like the mother one feels unwell. Whilst pregnant, you won't be able to interact with or give gifts to her because she is sleeping. The father side explains his wife will only be pregnant for 5 days. After 5 days have passed, when the player goes to bed, the father one will call them once again. Enter the same building of a couple's home at 10:00 like before. This time, he announces that his wife feels unwell again, explaining that she is pregnant. The rival couple, as well as the player, will go to Plum Blossom Clinic for a birthing event. The child will grow to a new baby stage every 1 week until he/she is grown up. There is Stage 1 (Newborn), Stage 2 (Crawling), Stage 3 (Standing), Stage 4 (Toddler), then finally Stage 5 (Small Child). The child goes through five different clothing changes for each day as they grow up. Raising the Rival Child At stages 1-3, players will randomly be apologized to help the new parents who can't seem calm their baby down. If the player refuses to calm the baby down, one returns to the main menu and may call again later. If the player succeeds in calming that baby down, they will earn +4000 SP. If the player gives up, the parents will result a failure but still give +4000 SP for helping and the parents will attempt to cheer up the baby. If the player is too hard with that rival child, the parents will get angry and lose -3000 SP with either of them! At stages 4 and 5, the player will no longer be apologized to take care of that romance child. Instead, there is a new mini-game where one can play with the rival child. Here, that rival child can be spun in a circle by using stylus to make circular motions on the touch screen. If no activity for a while, the child will have an angry face. Baby Transformation *After the pregnancy event, the romance child will be dressed in a blue blanket if they're boy, or pink blanket if they're a girl. *At Stage 2, the rival child will wear solid blue/pink onesie with a matching bib. *At Stage 3, the rival child will wear white shirt and blue/pink underwear, with a matching bib. *At Stage 4, the rival child will wear a blue/pink shirt with red underwear. *At Stage 5, the rival child, now a toddler, will wear a new clothing depending on its gender. Boys will wear a blue T-shirt and red shorts, whilst girls will wear a pink gingham dress. Grown-up One week after the rival child learnt to talk, it will become a fully-grown child. The player will receive a call, explaining that the family is waiting happily because their child has grown up. At this stage, the boy will wear a jacket or sweater, shorts, and boots. Girls will wear long-sleeved dress with boots. The player will be able to interact and raise its friendship like any other character. Category:Game Guide